FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device for igniting a combustion in a combustion chamber of a gas turbine. The device has a housing with an end piece and a head piece. An ignition conductor extends between the end piece and the head piece. A spark plug is disposed in the end piece of the housing. A gas conduit leads to an ignition head in the housing and an air feed line is provided to the interior of the housing.
A device of this kind has been disclosed by Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 43 20 429 A1. In this document, the gas conduit serving as an ignition conductor is in direct contact with the ignition air. This must therefore be absolutely dry and free from oil, but this is generally difficult to achieve. The insulation is effected in part by use of ceramic pins which break easily under stress, e.g. during assembly, or in the event of pulsation during operation, leading to spark-overs in the device, which is also referred to as an ignition torch.